


I Missed You

by FrivolousWriter



Series: we love like fools [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ooh! Mild smut coz I can't help me self :P, Y'all love me anyway ;), hermaphrodite, i dunno what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: Miranda was being an unbearable bitch at work after not seeing Andy and their unborn babies for almost two weeks.Nigel has enough.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: we love like fools [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592533
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Uhm... Hi?
> 
> I know it's been a while since I posted anything, in this fandom or the other... So much has happened to me this past few months and there are times where it's difficult for me to write anything. Depression and anxiety takes over most of the time so... yeah.
> 
> Anywho! Here's the third installment of the series! I have another three lined up for this series that still needs to be written. I'm a slow writer since English is not my first language so please be patient with me. Love y'all!
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any místakes (misspelling, wrong choice of phrases, etc.) are mine and mine alone. And it's one bloody am here and I haven't got any sleep for the past 30 hours so please pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Happy reading! xoxo
> 
> –Jeanelle

Miranda was restless, one Nigel immediately noticed as he entered her office for the run-through. This week has been stressful enough for most of them since Irv is threatening to cut Miranda’s budget yet again. Added to that, they also found out about Andy’s false contractions, making Miranda worry even more. And since they couldn't publicize their rekindled relationship just yet because of Miranda’s still pending divorce from Stephen, Miranda just couldn't come and go to Andy’s place as she pleases because the press is set on following Miranda everywhere she goes.

So by Wednesday, the tenth day she hasn't seen Andy and their unborn babies despite them talking or texting everyday, every single employee of Runway, including him and Emily, and other Elias-Clarke publications did everything they could to not get singed or outright burned by Miranda’s fire. They all thought it was because of the excruciating divorce proceedings and Stephen being difficult, but Nigel knows better.

“Here,” Emily sniffed as she pressed something on his palm after another failed run-through (Jocelyn is crying somewhere because she suffered the brunt of Miranda’s wrath the most), and he’s sure Miranda had said something to the Brit that caused her to cry. Looking down on his hand, he realized she gave him her car keys. “Take her out of here. I can’t suffer another day being Miranda’s verbal punching bag. Go!”

With a sigh, Nigel prepared himself for battle. He’ll face the burn he will no doubt get from the dragon if it means she’ll calm down and give them a break for at least a few days.

Gathering Miranda’s coat and purse, he bursted into her office, grabbed her by the arm, and almost dragged her out of there. Miranda was putting up a fight but Nigel didn't relented.

“Nigel! Unhand me this instant!”

“Shut up and just walk, lady,” he gritted as they made their way towards the elevator. Once they entered the car, he pressed the button for the lower ground parking space then unceremoniously tossed the coat and bag towards Miranda who caught it with elegance despite the brash attitude.

“Where are you taking me?” Miranda asked in that low, steely voice that made Nigel inwardly shiver with fear after shrugging on her coat.

“Just stop being a bitch and come with me,” Nigel replied in a cool tone. He might get fired after this but he doesn't care. Being around a bitchy Miranda was becoming unbearable and it has to stop now.

When they reached the lower ground parking lot, Nigel immediately saw Emily’s precious Camaro. Pressing the remote to unlock the vehicle, he opened the passenger door for Miranda who looked at the car beseechingly.

“Get in the car, Miranda,” he said impatiently.

With the utmost reluctance, Miranda slowly slid herself inside the car. Once he made sure that Miranda’s all settled in, he closed the door and walked around towards the driver's side. Not even a minute later they are skirting the New York traffic with one specific location in mind.

* * *

Andy had just sat down on a stool with her lunch in front of her — a turkey sandwich with a bowl of pecan apple salad on the side and a glass of cranberry juice — when she heard the familiar ding coming from the elevator. With a frown, Andy slowly stood up, her round and heavy belly making it harder to do so as the days passed, and slowly made her way towards the open living room, Olaf not far behind her. She was shocked to see Miranda and clearly pissed off Nigel just coming out of the elevator car.

“Here,” he said in a strained voice, pushing Miranda towards her not so gently that almost made Miranda lose her balance. He also ignored Miranda’s deadly glare at such manhandling. “I don’t want to see her back in the office for the rest of the day. And I especially don't want to see her in this state again when she comes back.” Then, he was gone.

Andy just stood there, blinking a couple of times, not sure what about to say and do. She only glanced towards Miranda once the elevator doors were closed. “What was that about?” she asked, still confused as to what just happened earlier.

Miranda didn't answer right away. She’s obviously dazed and confused as Andy. She doesn’t even care if Olaf was drooling on her Prada pumps. “I have absolutely no clue,” she finally managed to say.

With a sigh and a small shake of her head, Andy reached out to Miranda to help her shrug her coat off. After placing it in the coat rack as well as her purse, Andy pulled her towards the kitchen. She let Minda sit on a stool as she gathered the necessary ingredients to make another plate of turkey sandwiches.

“Care to explain what happened today?” she asked. She rolled her eyes when she felt Olaf’s paw on her bare legs. Not being able to deny her precious pet, Andy tossed a strip of turkey towards the dog.

Miranda didn't respond. But Andy heard the soft clack of her heels on the marble floor and felt her warm body pressing against her back seconds later, her hands resting on top of Andy’s round bump. Andy sighed in contentment, especially when Miranda started rubbing circles on her bump where one of their daughters was actively kicking.

“I missed you,” Miranda whispered. There’s a slight hitch on her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Andy. “All of you.” She then heard the woman laugh when Olaf let out a small whine. “And you too, Olaf.”

Andy sighed. That statement alone was enough of an answer for her. And she must admit, she felt the same way. Since the silver-haired woman was so busy with work they didn't get to spend the weekend together with the girls the past weekend. And Miranda couldn't just drop by her place whenever she wanted to because of the series of press following her around. It’s a good thing she managed to warn the reception desk about Miranda coming and going to her unit and they promised to not say anything about it.

With a sigh, Andy raised one of Miranda’s hands and kissed the back of it. “Me, too,” she muttered then rested her face at the crook of the woman’s neck. She let out another sgh as the woman hugged her more closely. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes more before Andy let Miranda’s hand go and proceeded to finish the woman’s sandwich. Once she was done they led both of them back to the breakfast bar and seated side by side to enjoy their lunch.

“Go and take a rest, darling. I’ll finish everything here,” Miranda said when Andy started cleaning up the dishes.

With a tired but grateful smile, Andy kissed Miranda on the cheek before heading on their favorite lounge by the floor-to-ceiling window. This has become their favored place at the penthouse since this is the place where they reconnected after eight months since Paris.

Andy let out a sigh as she settled on the chaise lounge, but the constant kicking of her babies was making it difficult for her to be comfortable. And then there was a constant pain on her back that even a heating pad was not enough to ease the pain. With a groan, she tried to lift her feet up but even that was difficult to do.

“Are you alright?” Miranda asked worriedly, kneeling on Andy’s side to help put her feet up.

Andy tried to hide her wince when one particular kick was stronger than the last but Miranda caught it right away. “I am so ready to get this pregnancy over with,” she admitted with a groan as another kick on her ribs happened. “And my back hurts,” she added with a pout.

Miranda let out a small chuckle at that. Slipping off her shoes, she settled herself beside Andy. “Lie on your side, darling.”

Doing just that, Andy let out a satisfied groan as Miranda did her magic on Andy’s back.

“Good?” Miranda whispered against her ear.

“Much,” Andy sighed as she closed her eyes. Once the pain on her back subsided and the constant kicks eased, she pulled Miranda’s hand from her back and rested it against her belly. “Thank you, love.”

Miranda’s answer was to pull Andy towards her front then dropped a lingering kiss on her neck. “You’re welcome.”

With the pain and constant kicks gone and Miranda’s warm body pressed deliciously against her back, soon enough Andy fell asleep.

* * *

"Andy! Mom! We’re here!”

Both Miranda and Andy were startled awake when the twins’ voices echoed all throughout the penthouse. Andy couldn’t help but wince when one particular hard kick was pressed against her ribs. “Ow!”

That made Miranda sit up immediately. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Andy wheezed out as she massaged her left side. “Just one nasty kick to the ribs.” She groaned when another kick pressed on her bladder. “Damn. Help me up, please.”

Miranda quickly stood up to help Andy. “Anything else, my love?”

Andy shook her head with a soft smile. “I’m good. Just get the twins something. I’ll be right back.” She chastely kissed her soft cheek then greeted the twins lovingly, smiling warmly as they played with Olaf. “Hi, girls.”

“Hi, Andy,” Cassidy said as she stood up and hugged Andy.

“Are you okay?” Caroline asked with a worried frown as she caressed Andy’s bump.

She kissed the girl’s frown away. “I’m okay, sweetie. I just really need to pee.” She laughed when the twins cringed. After kissing Cassidy on her forehead, she waddled her way towards the bathroom.

As the twins were busy perusing the kitchen for some snacks, Miranda had to bite her lips as she watched Andréa walk adorably with her left hand supporting her large bump. She is positively glowing and right now all Miranda wanted was to ravish her. If it wasn't for the twins she would have had her way with Andréa.

Shaking away all the lustful thought she has, and to stop herself from rising to the occasion with the same lustful thoughts, she glanced towards her redheaded twins who’s busy munching a celery stick dipped in peanut butter whilst their books and notebooks are scattered all over the island.

“How did you know where I was?” she asked them as she too grabbed a celery stick.

“Uncle Nigel,” the twins answered in unison.

_ Ah. That explains it, _ Miranda said to herself.

“He said you’ve been a little irritated at work,” Cassidy said, her eyes still focused on her assignment.

A little irritated doesn't cover half of it.

“And you’ve made Emily and Jocelyn cry,” Caroline supplied.

Well, Emily got her coffee order wrong this morning and Jocelyn failed to replace all the accessories needed for the run-through.

“And you almost fired Serena today.”

Because she’s been fussing around about Andréa’s doctor’s appointment last Thursday afternoon — that she missed because she can’t still be seen with Andréa in public because of her pending divorce — and gushing about how cute her future goddaughters are whilst showing off a 4D copy of the ultrasound of the babies. Even though Miranda has her own copy, it still irritated her to no end because she wanted to be with Andréa during the appointment, to see her babies herself through the monitor. Admittedly, she cried herself to sleep for three nights because of that after their late night calls. She just hopes Andréa wouldn't find out because she doesn't want her lover to feel guilty about it.

“And you're still moping around because you couldn’t go with Andy during her doctor’s appointment.”

That made Miranda sit up straight. “I did not mope around,” she said indignantly.

“Yeah, you did,” the twins said in tandem as they gave their mother a sideway glare.

“And don’t think we didn't hear you crying yourself to sleep for three nights after Andy told you about the appointment,” Caroline said with a roll of her eyes.

“You what?” Andy’s voice said from behind them.

_ Shit, _ Miranda cursed to herself then giving her daughters  _ the _ glare before facing Andréa. “Darling, I—”

“Why didn't you tell me?” she asked with a sad frown.

Miranda sighed with a small shake of her head before standing up to approach her lover. “I didn't want to worry you. You're going through so much already. I just don't want to add my petty emotions in the mix; you're already stressed enough as it is.”

“But you do know these babies are yours as much as they are mine, right? You should've just told me you wanted to be there for the appointment. We could've figured something out.”

“I know. I know,” Miranda said with a frustrated sigh. “But Stephen is making this divorce proceedings more difficult. And with the press following me all over New York I don’t want him to find another way to prolong it anymore further just so he can get what he wants. It’s not that I am ashamed of you or I don't want people to see us together in public. I just want this proceedings to be over with so I can be with you whenever I want wherever I want.”

“Sweetheart,” she grasped the older woman's hand, “if you really wanted to be with me we could've just found another way to achieve it. Look at what just happened earlier. What did Nigel do to bring you here to me?”

Miranda blinked several times to gather her thoughts. “We used Emily’s car to get here.”

Andréa smiled at that. “And did the press notice you left Elias-Clarke early today?”

“N-no…”

Andréa smiled again as she squeezed Miranda’s hand. “See? We just need to figure out another way. And there are so many people who can help us. I know you're not ashamed of me and I also understand that we need to be discrete so don’t worry about that, okay? And stop worrying so much about me. The babies and I are okay—”

“B-but… But you were having false contractions this past week! How can I not worry about that?”

“It was perfectly normal since I'm nearing the ninth month mark. Dr. Norman said so. And if ever I felt something different about the false contractions, I promise the first person I'm going to call is you. And if you really wanted to see me without the press knowing, ask Nigel, Emily, or Serena for help. They are willing to help us if it means you will not singe them with your fire at work. Those poor guys are doing their best to do their job efficiently despite your temper.” Andréa’s smirk told Miranda she knew what was happening for the past one and a half week at Runway.

At that, all Miranda could do was sigh and let her shoulders drop. “You're right. I'm sorry. I was so stressed about the divorce, then not seeing you and our unborn babies for the last couple of days was just the icing on the cake. I couldn't think straight.” Miranda was well-known for her machinations just to get what she wanted. So she was so dumbfounded as to why she couldn't use that tactic to see her love. She really is getting old.

“Mom was also difficult to live with,” Caroline chimed in from behind them.

“She paced like a cage lion in the study, talking to herself. It was creepy,” Cassidy added with a small shake of her head followed by a playful shiver.

“We thought she’s going to gear up the Porsche last Saturday in the middle of the night. Unfortunately there are a couple of press people in front of the house, as well as the back, so she refrained from doing so,” Caroline said with a shrug.

“That was just… crazy,” Andréa said with a grimace. “They are really that desperate for a scoop?”

“Welcome to my life,” Miranda muttered to herself.

“We tried all the tricks we know to make them go away. But they just keep on coming back,” Cassidy said with a grunt.

“Patricia almost bit that one guy who almost followed us inside the car. Good thing Roy was fast,” Caroline sighed as she closed her book.

“What?!” Andréa gasped.

“It was all taken care of,” Miranda placated the brunette. “I made sure not even the cheapest gossip rags in the entire West Coast will hire someone like him.”

Caroline and Cassidy went to them and hugged Andréa. “It was months ago, Andy. Don’t worry about it,” Cassidy murmured as she pressed her face against the woman’s side.

Andréa let Miranda’s hand go so she could run her fingers against the girls’ hairs. “But are you alright?” she asked as she kissed the top of their heads.

“It was scary to go out at first because we thought it would happen again. But overtime we managed to overcome it,” Caroline answered.

“And talking to Dr. Ashton about it really helped. So we’re fine now,” Cassidy said with a grin, referring to the Priestly’s family therapist.

“That’s good,” Andréa said with a small nod, but Miranda can see that she’s not wholly convinced. “I just wished I was there for you, though.”

“You’re here with us now. That’s all that matters,” Caroline said with a big smile on her face.

A soft, tender smile bloomed across Andréa’s face as she looked down on the twin redheads, a smile that almost made Miranda swoon.

Cassidy smirked. “Besides, there’s going to be four of us soon. The way we always keep you and Mom on your toes you won’t be able to worry anything but that,” she said with a wolfish grin.

That made Andréa chuckle. “Oh, boy. What did I get myself into?”

Both twins playfully stick their tongues out on Andréa. “You love us,” they said in unison.

The brunette playfully tickled their sides. “You’re lucky I do.”

Miranda looked on with a content smile as the three of them teased each other. She has never seen her twins this open and just plain happy around other people. Well, Andréa isn't like any other people that’s why the twins were so enamored with her.

Andréa has become the sunshine of their lives, the one who made Miranda’s family complete, and Miranda will do her best to keep it that way.

* * *

Andy has to bite the pillow to stop herself from moaning out loud as Miranda slowly inserted herself deep inside her. They had just put the twins to bed after they unanimously agreed to stay at Andy’s penthouse for the night even though they have school tomorrow and she doesn't want to make any noise to wake them up. She tried to reason with Miranda when the older woman started kissing her neck wetly once they entered her bedroom but her libido told her otherwise. Since that night she reacquainted with Miranda her body was yearning for her touch. It was torture for her the past couple of days and not even her vibrator was enough to satisfy her libido. Even those late night phone calls that led to phone sex wasn't enough. So the moment Miranda touched her, she was powerless to stop it.

So here she was, lying on her right side with her oversized cotton pajama top open, revealing her chest full of small bites from Miranda’s feverish kisses, the matching cotton briefs were somewhere across the room, and a naked Miranda pressed along her back as she inserted herself from behind. Andy’s bump was huge and there were no other comfortable positions for them to go with so they simply lied on their sides after a couple of minutes making out.

“Are you alright, my darling?” Miranda panted against Andy’s ear once she was buried to the hilt.

All Andy could do was nod frantically as she kept biting the pillow. Miranda fills her so deliciously good she almost came. She let out a small squeak when Miranda started thrusting her hips, her cock hitting all the right places. “So good,” she moaned out.

Miranda hummed as she kept a steady pace, nipping Andy’s earlobe. “You feel so good around me, darling. So tight, and hot, and  _ wet. _ Gods, I can do this with you all night,” she growled as she matched each word with hard thrusts.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Andy moaned aloud against the pillow. She can feel her thighs shaking with every hard thrust. “I'm gonna cum,” she warned with a desperate cry as she sought after that release she’s been craving for days. Grasping Miranda’s hand she pressed it between her thighs.

Catching on what her lover wants her to do, Miranda started circling the engorged clit of her younger lover. Feeling her walls fluttering around her cock, Miranda doubled her efforts, in the cusp of reaching climax herself. “That’s it, darling. Do it. Come for me!”

Andy pressed the pillow tightly against her face and let out a mighty wail when her climax hit her full force. And with one hard thrust, Miranda came within her a few seconds later. With that, Andy came the second time, although not as hard as the first, it still sent pleasant shockwaves all over her body nonetheless.

Removing the pillow from her face, Andy pulled Miranda’s hand from between her thighs and pressed it against her chest, both of them still panting for air. Once the tremors from their shared orgasm settled into small flutterings, they both basked in the afterglow.

None of them knew they needed this until now.

“I am not going to let another ten days pass by without seeing you ever again,” Miranda whispered as her fingertips played with Andy’s collarbone.

Andy chuckled at that. “Me, too.” She groaned when Miranda pulled her cock out from her pussy. Slowly, she turned towards the woman, her hand reaching up to caress the woman's cheek. “I've missed you.”

Miranda leaned close to kiss her deeply. “Me too, sweetheart,” she whispered as she caressed Andy’s bump. “Me, too.”

Andy bit her lip. “And I'm sorry if I didn't make an effort to see you. It’s just that—” She never got to finish her sentence when Miranda pressed the tip of her index finger against her lips.

“Don’t. You're already close to your due date and it’s already difficult for you to move around. The last thing I wanted from you was getting yourself and our babies in harm's way in an attempt to see me.” She pushed a stray hair aside and ran the pad of her thumb across Andy’s still flushed cheeks. “You are already doing enough. Let me do the rest of the work for you, alright?”

Sighing, Andy nodded and smiled warmly at Miranda. Then a thought suddenly crossed Andy’s mind.

“I have another appointment with Dr. Norman tomorrow. Since I'm nearing the ninth month mark, and with these false contractions happening, she suggests that I come to her once a week until my due date to monitor mine and the babies’ development.” She bit her lower lip. “Would you like to come with me?”

Miranda let out a shuddering sigh as she pulled Andy closer. “Of course I would love to. I already missed so much, I'm not about to miss this now,” she rasped out, her blue eyes shining with happy tears.

Andy smiled widely at that, her heart beating happily within her chest. “Wonderful.”


End file.
